From Viking to Dragon
by BlackPanther0211
Summary: This is an extremely short story about a young viking's brief encounter with a dragon. Both chapters are actually the same story, but written from different perspectives. Chapter 1 is the story from the viking's point of view, and chapter 2 is the same story but from the dragon's point of view. It's to practice writing from different perspectives.
1. Viking PoV

**Hi. I usually don't submit things that I write, because it's never any good. But a little while ago, I was on the forums at schoolofdragons (it's an online game for httyd :D) and I came across a forum topic that was quite interesting. It was a game of sorts, where you had to write a short story from the perspective of the viking, and then write the same story again from the perspective of the dragon. As I said, most of what I write isn't any good, but I'm kinda happy with how my entry turned out. It's only very short, but tell me what you think of it :D**

**Viking PoV:**

I stood frozen in place, eyes fixed on the strange sight before me. Slightly afraid, struggling to comprehend, I just watched as the sheep slowly floated upwards into the air. "Baa..." clearly it was just as confused as I was. I stepped forwards, and slowly reached out to the poor thing, not really sure what I intended to do. Help it get down maybe. But I couldn't, because the moment I got near it, it shot upwards again, and out of my reach. I knew my sheep had been disappearing from my farm for a while now, but I had assumed they were just escaping. I never would have thought they were floating away...

The weather was getting warmer as winter was coming to an end. Spring was causing the snow to melt away, but there were still patches of white all around the farm where it had not yet thawed. I stepped back from the floating sheep, and slipped on the ice. I would have managed to steady myself again, but the shock of what happened next sent me crashing to the ground in fear and confusion. A dragon suddenly appeared before me, red scales glistening in the sunlight, bright green eyes staring into mine. And the poor sheep held tightly in its jaws. A changewing. That explains the "floating" sheep.

It let out a low growl and slowly, carefully, placed the sheep back on the ground, allowing it to escape to the safety of its flock. As the dragon stalked closer to me, I realized that I was its new target. I backed away as quickly as I could, not even daring to stand. As I reached the fence surrounding the sheep pen, I knew there was nowhere for me to run. I was afraid, sure that this would be my end. I felt nothing but fear. Heard nothing but the dragon's menacing growls, and my own heartbeat growing faster with every second. Saw nothing but the changewing's big green eyes, its razor sharp teeth ready to strike.

But I was a viking. To show fear was to show weakness. Carefully, I stood and faced the beast. I was not going to give it the satisfaction of frightening me. Determined to stare it down until the very last second, desperately hoping it didn't pick up on the intense fear that consumed me. I looked into its eyes once again and saw anger. Hate. But also, something else. Something I couldn't place. Fear, maybe? No, it couldn't be. This was a _dragon _after all.

And then, something changed. I'm not entirely sure what happened, or why, but one moment the dragon was there, and then...it wasn't. I fell to my knees, shaking, too shocked and relieved to question why it left. And yet, there was a part of me that was sad that it had...


	2. Dragon PoV

**Dragon PoV:**

I stared at the small creature in amusement. So this is the thing I have been stealing from all these months. She couldn't see me, of course, as I was expertly camouflaged into my surroundings, a master of stealth, hidden in plain sight. She could, however, see the sheep I still held in my mouth, there was no doubt of that. I could see the confusion on her face, the bewilderment at what I'm sure to her appeared to be a sheep floating in the air. I knew I should leave, I was right in the middle of their territory, a threat to their food source. And if I was discovered, I was outnumbered. I had heard of the brutality of their kind, and there was no telling what they were capable of. But I was safe as long as I remained unseen, so I decided to confuse the human a little more. It was clear she was young, and not very bright. This should be fun.

As she took a step closer to me I stayed as still as I could, wanting the keep up the floating sheep illusion. She reached out for the animal. Odd. It almost looked like she felt sorry for it. No, that's not possible. It's not in their nature. Most likely she was trying to reclaim her lost "property". These vikings were so selfish, so cruel. There was no way I was letting her take her sheep back, she didn't deserve it. As she reached out, I moved my head sharply upwards, so the sheep settled high above her head. It was clear at this point that she was not only confused, but scared.

I watched as she stepped back, and slipped in a patch of snow that had not yet melted away despite the warmer weather. Not yet satisfied with my work, I took the opportunity. Before she could steady herself again, I leapt forward and suddenly stopped my camouflage, startling the little human as I seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She fell to the ground in a pathetic little heap. She looked so small. So weak. So afraid. And it's her kind that we've been afraid of for so long. Her kind that had killed so many of us. I was no longer scared of being discovered. This..._thing _was no match for me, a changewing with razor sharp teeth and claws. And I would prove it. To all of them.

No longer caring about the sheep, I set it down and advanced on my new prey, growling. She backed away from me in fear, and stupidly cornered herself against one of the fences they build to hold their animals. As I thought, not very bright. I was close to her now, and at this point most creatures would flee. But this viking did not. She did the opposite, actually. She stood defiantly, and looked directly into my eyes. I could see she was scared; you can't hide that from a dragon. And yet, she chose to stand her ground. Was this an act of stupidity? Or perhaps courage? Did she have some sort of weapon I didn't know of? Suddenly unsure of myself I stopped for a moment, somewhat afraid.

Afraid. Just like the small creature before me. I guess we have more in common than I realised. In a brief moment of empathy, I camouflaged once again. And just walked away.

**So, that was it! I know it's not much, but I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please, tell me what you think. Thank you for taking the time to read this :D**

**-Blackpanther**


End file.
